Kayak
by TeamEmmaRose
Summary: Maka drags her partner out camping. So uncool. Maybe Soul will end up having some fun after all. Seriously. If you're gonna read it, please review it. Rated M for mild smut. It's really just random fluff, if that's what you're looking for.


**I don't own Soul Eater. If I did, I'd be rich. SoulXMaka forever! ~Emma**

"Come on, Soul! It'll be fun!" My partner whined at me.

"Eh…" I grunted in response as I sank further into my camping chair. "Can't we wait until tomorrow? It's late…" I protested. My meister had dragged me camping by a lake in the middle of nowhere, USA. We had just gotten here and set up our tent, and Maka was already up for an evening kayak ride. So uncool.

"But it's nice and warm out!" She got up from her camping chair to sit on my lap. "Pleeeease?" She pouted seductively, putting her arms around my neck. Not fair, she knew I couldn't resist those glowing green orbs, smoldering up at me. Her fingers found my silver hair and easily tangled themselves into it.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine, let's go." She cheered and jumped off of me, pulling me up as well. I changed into shorts and a white button-down. It was unbuttoned, revealing my chest.

* * *

I pushed the one-person green kayak into the water. I scooped up my partner into my arms and waded into the lake, sitting her on my lap on the kayak. It was the kind of kayak that you sat on top of, not inside of, so I knew we would both probably be getting wet. Her body, dressed in a thin tank top that matched her eyes and jean shorts, sank into my lap and she nuzzled my shoulder. My girlfriend was so cute sometimes.

"Soul, I think we might tip over…" She said as I paddled the ore in and out of the water, traveling deep into the lake. The boat would've been pretty stable, if there was only one person on it, like intended.

"We can swim, and the ore is attached to the kayak." I assured her. "The water isn't too cold," I reached my hand into the water and playfully splashed Maka with it.

Maka squirmed a bit in my arms. "Hey!" She laughed, turning to meet my eyes.

Her breath-taking little face looked so blissful. Both of us were glad to be here in the middle of nowhere, together. She leaned up and kissed me sweetly. Feeling her soft lips on mine, my body naturally reacted by reaching to cup her chin in my both my hands. She shifted her weight slightly and I leaned around to kiss her neck, very carefully moving my own body. It was enough to completely capsize the boat, tossing both of us into the water.

Still holding Maka pretty deep underwater, I gripped her by her thighs and her waist, pulling her up to the surface with me.

* * *

Maka's POV~

Damn, I knew we would flip over! In our random plunge into the freshwater lake, Soul found my body and pulled it up with him. I spit out the water that rushed into my mouth and began to tread water, facing him. Soul's crimson eyes were filled with worry, yet he wore a huge grin, laughing at the current situation.

"I told you!" I said, invigorated. His untidy silver-gray hair was dripping by his neck in such a perfect way.

He rolled his eyes. "Let's get the kayak."

* * *

Soul's POV~

The two of us managed to flip the green kayak over again at least 5 more times before we pulled the kayak ashore. I did have a lot of fun, though. Both of us soaking wet, I carried a slick Maka back to our makeshift camp. It was pitch-black-dark out, so both of us striped out of our drenched clothes in the tent at the same time. Reaching for my clothes, my hands stumbled upon a flashlight…

Maka's POV~  
I was completely naked now, when suddenly, a bright white light flicked on me. I immediately covered my breasts with my arms and moved my legs close together, stunned by this.

"Soul!" I screamed, flustered and angry. I saw him smirk devilishly in the dark, like the Chesire Cat. "Turn that OFF!" I tried to sound angry, but his goofy grin was so cute. Also, it's not like he hasn't seen me naked before.

"Make me." He grinned like a child who knew he was in trouble, but knew that he couldn't be stopped. I smirked at him.

I found a beach towel and loosely wrapped it around my torso. I crossed the tent to find his shoulders and grabbed them, pulling myself on top of him. I put my arms around his neck and rested my feet against both sides of his bare hips. With a mischievous grin of my own, I realized that he was naked underneath of the blanket that was carelessly thrown over his lap. I closed the distance between our faces and softly kissed his lips. He purred in satisfaction as I pushed his head down against the ground with mine. His own hands found my thighs, which were hitched around his middle. He gently tugged at the edge of the towel that was draped over me, implying that it should be removed.

"Turn off that light first." I said seductively. He thought it over and then complied with pushing the flashlight away from us and turning it off.

As promised, I sat up and pulled off the towel that was separating my bare body from his. He gave me a toothy grin that I could barely see in the dark. I continued to lean down and open my mouth around his as his strong pianist's hands massaged my smooth skin from my thighs to my chest and shoulders. With a sly smile, he rolled over so he was on top of me.

I tangled my fingers in his silver hair and let him take me right there in the dark.

* * *

Soul's POV~

I woke up to find my body tangled up in Maka's, inside of a tight sleeping bag. She was awake, but her eyes were closed as she rested in my arms. She had let out a breathy little sigh of satisfaction when she glanced up to find me awake. I smiled and kissed her forehead, squeezing her up against my solid chest. We both silently thanked each other for the pleasure of last night.

"Last night…" She smiled. "You're really good at that, you know?" She grinned up at me.

I blushed a bit at her compliment and shrugged. "Speaking of which," I said, "Are you okay?" I had a tendency to accidentally hurt her delicate body when we shacked up.

She was reluctant when she nodded.

I frowned, "Maka. Where did I hurt you?"

"It's no big deal"- She started to say, but I silenced her with a kiss. I broke off and looked over her pale body. Her shoulders and waist were slightly discolored where I gripped them roughly. I attempted to kiss away the mild bruises. My strong body was a little much for her. I felt bad about it all the time. She nuzzled my neck. "Soul, I'm fine!" I kissed her lips again. She sighed and let me kiss over her body and she allowed me to hold her tight.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know…just hanging out here." Maka's soft hand stroked across my abs.

I caressed her soft body as she leaned against mine. Maybe camping is cooler than I first thought…

((Another cute SoMa one-shot, hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! It takes, like 5 seconds and means the world to me! ~Emma))


End file.
